


[萨奇/马尔科无差]萨奇小镇的故事

by LLAPlierqi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 萨奇/马尔科无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAPlierqi/pseuds/LLAPlierqi
Summary: 《萨奇小镇的夏天  》-年龄操作，年轻的他们二十九岁夏天的故事-萨奇/马尔科无差
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Thatch
Kudos: 2





	[萨奇/马尔科无差]萨奇小镇的故事

“你有想过人们唱的乐曲中有另一番含义吗？”

夏岛的空气是闷燥的。

马尔科侧过头，听见广场上空气回响的声音。

“好热。”

萨奇眯起眼睛，却逃不过光线撞进眼里。整个小镇安静地坐落在午后浑浑而明亮的光线里。所有的房子都是一致干净的白色油漆，广场的地面也是白的，房子的侧面墙倒是露着红色的砖，但是连屋顶的小阳台都飘着白色的布，在偶尔的海风里扬得高高的。

“哈，”萨奇轻轻地感叹，“萨奇小镇。”

马尔科耷着眼，眼睛时不时望向萨奇，自打知道这里叫萨奇小镇之后，萨奇就一直咧着嘴，让马尔科一定要把他带上，这就是简单的跑腿的小事，本不至于让两个人来的。萨奇看起来情绪昂扬，这和这里午后昏昏欲睡的空气格格不入。

偶尔一两声小孩子追逐打闹的嬉笑声把空气搅得更加闷热。

时不时有一个两个人从身边路过，也都像在叹息着，眼睛在强烈的光线里睁不开，像是夏天的空气全挤进了眼里，眼里所及的世界都变得安安静静的，像隔着酒瓶看世界一样不真切。他们两个人一前一后的晃在小镇的小路上，太阳烤得马尔科脖子辣乎乎的疼起来。

“嗨，马尔科。”萨奇晃到和马尔科并排，“那是六岁的萨奇，我猜。”

“什么？”

“知道吗？和人有着相同名字的小镇的故事。这样的小镇上会有许多个叫这个名字的人，爱打架的小孩子，忧郁的青年，愤怒的年轻人，性格乖张的老头，唠叨的老爷爷，他们是同一个人又不是同一个人。”

或许是夏岛的空气太吵，马尔科一时间不确定萨奇到底说了什么，他像刚刚一样，又重复了一遍，这让他看起来像是个中暑的傻瓜。

“那是个小说里的故事。不过这叫萨奇小镇，我想可能会和那个故事差不多，这里也有一个萨奇小镇的故事，也有无数个叫萨奇的家伙。你想听的话我可以慢慢给你讲讲。”

马尔科看着萨奇。萨奇的头发生长很快，差不多快到脖子，脑后的褐发被萨奇随意的拢起来，用了不知道什么的带子简单的绑在很低的位置。他就像是被阳光下萨奇的话语蛊惑着，鬼使神差的开口，他说，说说那个萨奇小镇故事吧。

他们沿着小镇里一条河流走，两个人一直在聊天，不过事实上更多的时候是萨奇在讲。

六岁的萨奇的故事很简单，那是一个不太被人理解的故事。

当所有外在的迹象显示他毫无感情感情波澜的时候，当其他人以为他对一切无动于衷的时候，他把厨房里的东西全部收拾了一遍，那曾经是他父亲做的事情，现在变成只有他来做了，他伤心极了，把厨房里的东西又收拾了一遍。

萨奇揣着口袋，说故事的时候四处望了望，还在故事的中间打岔去了家藏在遮阳伞阴影里的冰淇淋小店，他耐心地询问着关于他们找寻的人的事情。然后他走回马尔科身边，耸了耸肩，“人们说他还不明白发生了什么，但是其实他都理解了，死亡的意义之类的。可为什么难过的时候非要流泪才算难过呢，小孩子总想不通那么多的，没人理解。小孩子都以为从此自己会变得愤世嫉俗，结果再过两天又什么都忘了。”

马尔科耸耸肩。

后来经过花店的时候他们打听到了要找的人的位置，出于感谢，萨奇顺手买了朵玫瑰，出门后就塞进了马尔科的裤子口袋里。

“想再听听十八岁的萨奇的故事吗？”

“十八岁的萨奇？还是萨奇的十八岁？”

就当是前者，萨奇说。

他们往岛的另一侧走去，那边临海有个很高的悬崖。萨奇小镇的白色砖路一直铺到树林深处，从小镇一眼看过去，前半段的路都藏在了树林里，后半段被树林藏起来，更看不清悬崖上的尽头有些什么，也看不见悬崖的上面有什么。

刚出小镇，快走入树林的时候路过一条河流，那是贯穿小镇的河流的终末的汇合，朝着无名的方向流去。两个人淌着水走进去，不知道到底谁踩偏的那一脚，两人冒冒失失地摔进水里。水倒是不深，萨奇坐起身，水也只刚刚没过小腿的一半。头发也不知道什么时候散开了，就那么滴滴答答掉着水，贴在脖子上。

马尔科在更靠岸的位置，水更浅，他整个人放弃般躺在水里，水没过他的耳朵。

萨奇凑到马尔科旁边，他从马尔科口袋里摸出那朵花，结果花瓣都散开落在水里，零零星星被河水带着，悄声无息的从马尔科身边漂过，然后消失在远处桥下影子里。

“你看，就这样。这就是十八岁的萨奇和花的故事。”萨奇瞟了眼那些花瓣，又收回视线，看向水里的马尔科，后者金色的头发在水中散开，发丝随着水流轻轻上下摆动着，脸因为泡在水里被抑制能力而发红，“你在水里的样子简直像那些浮夸的油画。”萨奇轻轻倒吸了口气，接着又继续说。

“那个年轻的萨奇他迟早会知道，十八岁？那太年轻啦，他还没有强大到能够去爱一个人，他的花最后甚至没能送出去。”

“发生了什么？”马尔科听不清自己的声音。

“或许是承诺恐惧吧，我猜，没办法保护好的东西总是让人恐惧的。就是放弃了，那么简单，糟糕透了。”

萨奇拿着仅存几片花瓣的枝干，递给马尔科。“虽然看起来不怎么样，但是我想十八岁的萨奇应该把花给你。”

水里有着夏天空洞回响的呼吸声，世界的声音都好像被水声淹没，隔着水，什么都糊里糊涂的，听到一半又听丢了一半。马尔科从水里抬起手，伸手向萨奇的头发，长至脖颈的头发从他的指尖穿过，发尖戳过手指皮肤时有些刺人，但是头发从手背划过的时候又异常的柔软。

“萨奇，这个脑袋挺适合你的。”他目不转睛地看着萨奇。此时逆着光，隔着夏日灼热的空气，感官被水封锁，就好像他只能通过触摸感受对方，去感受一个近在咫尺的人。

“是吗？”萨奇感兴趣地看着马尔科，他丢开手里的花，握住耳侧马尔科的手，借力把马尔科从水里捞了起来。“那就不剪了。也没什么不好的。”

马尔科被拉起身，惯性作用使他撞靠在萨奇的肩侧。

那个瞬间感官的世界里又恢复夏天的聒噪。

两个人从树林前的小店里借了张单车，鉴于衬衫都湿透了，两人也就索性把上衣给脱了给搭在肩上，小店里年轻的女孩子羞红着脸，把车推到他们手里就转身跑开了。

沿着小路走的绿皮单车有些老旧，像是岁数大了的老人那样经不住微小的颠簸，时不时会发出有些沧桑的声音，颠起来的时候车铃也会颤着响起来，清脆的铃声响过夏岛闷燥的小路，破开空气，乘着气流飞到蓝色的大海上。

“你知道五十岁的萨奇吗？”

马尔科稍稍侧过头。

“我们就假设每个萨奇都有他们的马尔科好了。五十岁的萨奇，他和他的马尔科分开了，那是他会遇到的中年危机。”萨奇的声音听起来很轻快，如果是其他人，或许确实会认为他只是在讲述着另一个萨奇的故事。

树林的影子在马尔科的背上晃来晃去的。

等到离开树林，来到之前看不清的高处时，他们才发现路外是大片的灿烂的向日葵花田，金灿灿的花瓣被风吹动时一阵摇摆，马尔科骑着车，风吹得他的头发有些凌乱，萨奇背对着马尔科坐在后面，手里高高举着两个人衣服，两件衣服在风里被吹得晕头转向，看起来就像是自行车经过后留下的两道影子。萨奇转回头，他看着马尔科的后脑，微微有些反光的金黄短毛看起来和路边的向日葵如出一辙。

“那是一个转折点，四十五岁。或许前半段的恐惧都在这个时候爆发出来了，他或许变得和他的父亲一样，一样的年纪。他的父亲不是什么特别尽职尽责到最后的好父亲，而中年的萨奇不确定自己能否比他的父亲好，甚至于曾经幼时有人说他没有感情，这些都让他害怕了。他不知道自己是不是真的是那样。”

承诺恐惧也好，期待障碍也罢，总之患得患失的话，到那个年龄就什么都失去了。

马尔科想了想，他总觉得他该就此讲些什么，但是他斜眼看着地上，只能看到两件衣服在风里交织不清的影子。马尔科看回前面的路，却又觉得似乎有什么烦闷的东西撞了上来。

他们敲开海边悬崖上灯塔的门，一个年老的男性出来应了门，他开门看着两个人，望着马尔科纹身，惊愕的愣了半天。

后来老人絮絮叨叨的把他们带上了三楼的房间，二人才坐下，老人又自说自话的匆匆忙忙跑下楼去备茶点。马尔科和萨奇沉默地坐着，或者说是马尔科沉默着，萨奇则好心情的陪着他安静地坐在那里。

楼上的风景很通透，海风从窗子外呼啦啦的灌进来，沉闷的空气都被打破。马尔科垂下眼皮，想问又觉得较真于幻想世界的自己简直可笑，他站起身，走到窗边，高高的崖边可以看见这片大海，萨奇走过来，靠在窗台另外一边。

马尔科心里笑起来，他总觉得问这样的问题有些愚蠢，他在和谁较劲呢？那是萨奇随口一说的故事，他不必当真。可是他望着萨奇，后者站在窗边，白色的窗帘被风吹得高高的，落在风里被拍打着翻摆不定，而萨奇站在窗帘下，脸被窗帘遮住消失不见，就像被风带走了。马尔科耷着眼，心里却烦躁起来。

“那是真的？”他忍不住问，“那些事情，不只是个小镇的故事对吗。”

萨奇转头看着他。

“那是你的故事。”马尔科微微压低声音说，他不确定自己的声音有没有被风掩盖过去。

“马尔科，每个人都是一个小镇。”萨奇显然是听到了，他这么回答他，“有人总说人一生是永恒不变的，但是你看，在漫长时间里，镇子里的人总在增加。不同阶段的，过去暴躁的，落魄不堪的，惨不忍睹的那些自己，以及现在的，将来的。”萨奇的声音十分温暖，像是烤着这天的太阳。

“这是那个故事想说的——要接受一个人，就得到那个镇子里，去认识他们所有人。而我？我的故事其实没那么重要，马尔科，但是我很乐意把那些全都告诉你。”

马尔科别开头，望向远处的小镇，他微微蹙着眉，思考着萨奇说的话。关于接受一个人以及接受他过去的话题，马尔科有些犹疑，他总觉得不该是这样的，萨奇便是萨奇，过去的事情其实并不能改变这一点，萨奇本可以不这么费心的和他说，也可以直接不说，这都没关系。

转而马尔科突然明白过来，他们是海贼，很多时候过去的事情对他们来说当然没那么有所谓，譬如他自己，他自己就总是只看着前面的海的，不断迎着海风向前，有时候他甚至记不清自己最初起航的那座岛屿的名字。或许萨奇也是这样，所以他从来不会聊起过去的事情，不会被过去所定义，但是当他们在一起的时候——

他们两个人的时候，萨奇却愿意把所有的自己剖开，开诚布公地放在他前面。

“你是个十足的笨蛋。”马尔科说，他理解到这是一件非常温柔的事，简直不像海贼，他想，但是这很萨奇。他垂下眼，眼睛瞥向萨奇，带上了一丝笑意。“不过，谢谢。”

“所以那说明，四十以后的事情都只是你猜的。”

“哦你在意这个，真可爱。”

马尔科拍了拍萨奇的头，后者笑起来。后来在老头拿着信封火急火燎地上楼之前，他们一直安静地挨在一起，在窗台上听着脚下海浪拍上悬崖的声音。

老人把信封递给马尔科，然后就这件事发表了长篇大论，甚至紧张的时候身子都绷得直直的，然后他一边擦着汗，一边不断重复着他的事情，偶尔又穿插一些过去的事迹，他说个不停，没完没了。

“我敢赌，”萨奇把头凑到马尔科耳边，压低声音道“那就是七十岁的老萨奇。”马尔科偏头听着，他挑了挑眉，看向在桌前絮絮叨叨的老“萨奇”，对刚刚的发言不置可否。

“而且我还能肯定，”萨奇继续压着声音，小声说“这里肯定还藏着一个老马尔科，他只是到镇子里帮忙看病去了。”

“不不，这是萨奇小镇，没有老马尔科。我在这只有一个。”这太蠢了，马尔科咬着牙憋着笑，他竟然和萨奇一样用第三人称喊自己，他简直是被萨奇传染了。

“哦，相信我，马尔科。”

老人讲了很久，马尔科漫不经心的仰靠在木椅上，任由老人的絮叨从他耳边穿过。萨奇倒是来劲，甚至还对老人故事里的事情发表了评论。最后老人郑重的请他们帮他给白胡子道个好，才放过他们。

离开的时候几乎是傍晚了。

他们回头和白色灯塔小窗里的老人挥手告别。马尔科手肘杵了杵萨奇。

“后来发生了什么？我记得我们，不，五十岁的萨奇和马尔科，我们分开了不是么。”

“哦，这个。”萨奇咧咧嘴，乐呵起来，“你知道吗，我跑到生命的尽头去看过了，看到我们果然最后还是待在一起了。大概是你想念我的手艺，老马尔科，又挑剔又啰嗦难伺候的老马尔科，你最后还是舍不得我。”

马尔科鼻子哼了哼，发出一声嗤笑。

“所以，我怎么还是医生？”

“得了，马尔科，你总不会闲着的。你根本不会退休。”

他们推着车沿路返回，经过向日葵田的时候萨奇停了下来，他想了想，撺掇着马尔科飞起来。马尔科摸不着头脑的照做了，当他飞起来，可以看到悬崖全貌，下面是蔚蓝的海，被夕阳着色成了玫色的海，远处的海域可以看到威武的莫比迪克号。但他搞不清楚萨奇的意图，于是他低下头，然后在那一瞬间他理解了。

萨奇确实是个不可思议的人，他相当富于幻想，是个被浪漫主义包绕的人，甚至于当他做自我剖析的时候也会像是在讲故事一样，用着第三人称，仿佛是个自我的旁观者。马尔科记不清自己是什么时候起和萨奇勾搭上的，但是一切就好像顺理成章的展开，他们随波逐流，流着流着就到了今天这一步。起因大概是因为萨奇时刻迸发出对一切事物的热爱，马尔科想那或许是萨奇的热爱主义，但是他不知不觉被牵涉其中，后来他们就这么搞到一块儿去了。

他们从来没有明说过，但也没有试图去掩饰。

这也很好。马尔科看着花田，他想。

所有向日葵都望着落日，只有萨奇背对着落日，拉着长长的影子，仰头望着他。

黑夜之后的白昼，白昼尽头的黑夜，向日葵找着太阳，而萨奇看着他。

“这又是哪个萨奇？”

“哦，这是25岁之后的每个萨奇。”25岁的萨奇加入白胡子海贼团，从此天上除了有太阳，还有了蓝色的鸟儿。他望向鸟儿，看他变回金发的人类，借着翅膀下的微风落回他的面前，金发的青年笑起来，推攘着和他一起滚倒在花田里。

他们打闹着，毫不遮拦的笑，偶尔低声骂一两句，然后两个人和解般躺倒在花田里。就好像再往落日里走近一步就将被灼眼的余晖吞并一样，他们的视线就停靠在深蓝色天空的边际，看着几朵粉色金色交错的云在风的带动下缓慢的舒展开来，等到其完全铺展漫开时，落日已经燃烧到了海天交接的地方。他们就这么躺着，直至花瓣间隙的天空都从蓝色全落成金橘与绯红色，萨奇把头转向右边，他望向马尔科。

“马尔科。萨奇小镇的故事结束啦。”他说，接着他自顾自地咯咯笑起来，伸手抓过马尔科的胳膊，把他的掌心放在自己胸口右边的地方。“最后介绍一下吧，这是二十九岁的萨奇。这是他的心。”

“心脏可不在那里。”被喊到名字的青年扬起嘴角，他屈起食指轻轻敲敲萨奇的胸口。

“左边离你太远了，它就跑到右边来了，你不会怪它吧。”

随着太阳落下，暑气消散的风由海面而至。马尔科坐起身，风刮过花田，摇曳的向日葵遮住他的脸，过了几秒，他忍不住爆笑着弯下腰，亲上萨奇咧着大笑的嘴唇。

“回去吧，萨奇。”

“好。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 后话。
> 
> 萨奇和马尔科在我看来真的是很云淡风轻又十分温暖的组合，没有那么轰轰烈烈，而且两个人又总按着两个人特有的节奏做事，别人根本对他们的事情插不上手，但是话说回来，就算什么也不做，很成年人的两个人也会自己意识过来然后走到一起去，别人也只能远远的祝福他们了（笑
> 
> 虽然写的是萨马两人外出做任务的剧情，但是其实任务也不是重点，重点基本是两个人聊天，是我个人流的萨奇/马尔科
> 
> 里面说到的是《玛格丽特小镇》，很有意思的小说。
> 
> 这是一篇年轻的海贼与夏天的故事，感谢您看到这里！
> 
> 二七


End file.
